


Crying Moon

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going missing for five years following the war with the quincies, Byakuya is found by Ichigo. Finding that the clan leader and taichou is afflicted with amnesia and without his powers, the Kuchiki elders ask Ichigo to protect Byakuya as they try to unravel what happened to the noble during his long absence...Ichigo/Byakuya, Renji/Tetsuya...mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Moon

"Hey Renji," Ichigo said, glancing at the redhead as they flash stepped through the darkness of the underground cavern that led to Hueco Mundo.

"Hmmm?" Renji muttered, still focused on the blackness in front of them, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking that it's kinda funny, Kyouraku Soutaichou sending you and me to check out that reiatsu flare they sensed earlier. It's kind of like the blind leading the blind. We may be taichou level, but we still both suck at reiatsu sensing."

"That's why you bozos have Tetsuya and me, you fool!" Rukia huffed, off-handedly, "I think Soutaichou is perfectly aware you two couldn't sense what was detected. Don't you understand? He had another reason for sending the four of us on this mission."

"Oh?" Ichigo said, frowning, "Why's that?"

Rukia exchanged glances with Tetsuya and Renji, and the redhead nodded briefly. Then, Rukia continued.

"The reiatsu flare contained the signature of a missing taichou," she said quietly, "Nii-sama's."

Ichigo's mind froze at the words, and he slid to a stop on the glowing reiatsu trail the three had been making as they ran.

"What?" he asked, his features paling, "You mean that they sensed Byakuya's reiatsu? Are you sure?"

"If they were sure," Tetsuya said softly, "they would have sent a recovery team. That they sent the four of us means that they aren't sure. We were closest to him at the time of his disappearance. We'll be able to tell them if what they sensed was him or not."

"Damn..." Ichigo mused as the four started to flash step together again, "Byakuya, he's been gone for almost five years. Do they really think that he's still alive?"

"I don't know," Rukia admitted, "But I have to find out. I owe Byakuya everything. He is my brother."

"Renji and I owe him as well," Tetsuya agreed, "Renji, because Byakuya-sama was a mentor and friend to him, and me, because he saved my life."

"He's important to all of us," Ichigo agreed, his mind traveling back to the last time he had seen the noble.

_Ichigo laid on the quiet battlefield, the injuries he had sustained keeping him from moving. He wasn't sure if anyone was close to finding him, and his mind danced dully between awareness and oblivion._

_"He's gone..." he whispered, his body aching, and the scent of blood swirling in the air around him, "That bastard's gone and Soul Society is safe. I kept my promise..."_

_He thought back to the opening conflict in the war...running through the broken remains of the shattered Seireitei and finding Kuchiki Byakuya, beaten and near death._

_"Byakuya...I wonder if you're still alive," he whispered, blinking and trying to focus on the dark, misted sky over him, "If you are..."_

_"Of course I am alive," the noble's voice said quietly, making Ichigo flinch in surprise and stare as the Kuchiki clan leader leaned over him and began to address his wounds, "You didn't think that after nearly being killed by that quincy, I would simply let him slay me again, did you?"_

_Ichigo managed a pained chuckle, as Byakuya's soft hands opened his clothing so that the noble could better address his injuries._

_"No way," he chuckled, "I am just kinda out of it and wondered if you were really here or I was just dreaming."_

_"I am here," Byakuya assured him, "There is no one else alive in the area, however. And it will take some time for the Gotei 13 to assemble a group to come here to search for survivors."_

_"Are Rukia and Renji okay?"_

_"Yes. I have sensed them several times, and their reiatsu is fine."_

_"That's good," Ichigo sighed, letting the residual battle tension seep out of his damaged body, "Thanks. by the way. It was kind of creepy being out here, unable to move and all alone."_

_"I understand that," Byakuya replied quietly, intensifying his healing power, "having endured something similar after my first battle with the quincy, As Nodt."_

_"Right..." Ichigo breathed, remembering, "That's got to have been horrible."_

_"It came out all right," Byakuya went on, "I was fortunate that you came along when you did."_

_"Why?" Ichigo mused, his eyes attracted to the soft, green glow around Byakuya's pretty hands, "I didn't do anything, not for you, nor anyone else, that day."_

_"What did you think you were going to do?" Byakuya said, shaking his head, "At that point, we did not have the tools nor the knowledge to defeat Juha Bach."_

_"Yeah, that's true," Ichigo said, yawning, "And I didn't know what I needed to, then. I'm sorry. I wish that I could have done more for you."_

_"You did what was most important," Byakuya reminded him quietly, his dark eyes transfixing the younger man, "You drove them off and gave us time for preparation for the next assault. And you, yourself, were the hand that prevented that man from triumphing. I assure you, Kurosaki Ichigo, you more than kept your promise to me. And I am forever in your debt for that."_

_"Heh," Ichigo chuckled, smiling up at him, "Just keep me from bleeding out until the rescue forces arrive, okay? We'll call it even."_

_"I won't let you die," Byakuya promised, the words echoing those Ichigo, himself, had said while he tried desperately to reach the dying noble._

_Ichigo gazed up at him through hazy eyes, a flutter touching his insides at the sight of the noble's pretty, moonlit face._

_"I'm so glad you didn't die either," he whispered, reaching up a trembling hand and brushing his fingers against Byakuya's cheek._

_The noble froze, still gazing down at him, a questioning look in his dark, gray eyes. Ichigo's searching fingers gently slid down his cheek and traced his lips as the shinigami substitute looked into his eyes and wondered at the jolt it gave him inside._

_And being an impulsive youth, he didn't question when his emotions became riled by the contact and he felt a twinge of carnal hunger. He lifted himself slightly and honed in on those sweet, soft lips, capturing them in a sudden, heart-melting kiss._

_"Ichigo," Byakuya said breathlessly, as he was pulled down and subjected to a harder and more amorous, open-mouthed kiss, "You've lost control of your senses."_

_"No way," Ichigo chuckled dizzily, "I know what I'm doing. And you can't object on the grounds of me not being a noble and not belonging. I'm from a noble clan too."_

_"You are," Byakuya admitted, trying to pull away, but not wanting to hurt the injured man._

_He only managed to entangle himself more firmly in Ichigo's embrace._

_"But...you are saying that you...are interested in me, romantically?"_

_Ichigo gave him a pained smirk._

_"I just kissed you, didn't I?"_

_"You're delirious," the noble sighed, shaking his head, "You're thinking I'm someone else. You can't mean that you..."_

_"Yeah," Ichigo laughed, "I think you're beautiful...beautiful..."_

_"You need to rest," Byakuya said, tersely._

_"I'm kinda cold."_

_Byakuya looked around for a moment, then, not finding anything to lay over the younger man, he removed his haori and laid it on Ichigo's bloodied form. Ichigo stared in surprise, the gentle scents of sakura, fine cloth and man blending provocatively and making him feel even more dizzy._

_"Hey, you're going to freeze," he objected, "And I'm all bloody."_

_Byakuya smirked._

_"I am fine," he assured the younger man, "And the Gotei 13 laundry is very adept at removing bloodstains. Do not concern yourself. Just rest until the rescue team arrives."_

_"I can't rest while you're sitting there, freezing your petals off," Ichigo complained, "At least lie down and share the warmth with me, so you'll be more comfortable."_

_"I told you, I am..."_

_He went silent as he was yanked down and held against a surprisingly warm and inviting shoulder. Ichigo's affectionate brown eyes captured his, and he read the genuine concern there. And realizing that it could take the rescue team hours to reach them, he had to conclude that the younger man was probably correct in urging him to do such a thing to keep warm._

_"Very well," he said, shifting slightly to settle more comfortably against Ichigo, "I am grateful for the warmth."_

_"It's your haori."_

_"I know," huffed the flustered noble, blushing, "I just meant that..."_

_"I know. I was kidding."_

_Ichigo meant to just lie next to the lovely man and look up at the stars as they waited. But his mind kept returning to how close Byakuya had come to dying, and how awful it had made him feel to even think of it. And although Kurosaki Ichigo had never been in love before, he understood the quickening of his heart and the rush of giddiness that struck him as Byakuya settled closer to him and closed his eyes._

_"Are you going to be able to sleep some?" the noble asked softly._

_"I don't know," Ichigo answered honestly, "You healed the worst of it, but I'm still hurting like hell."_

_"Hmmm," Byakuya mused, sitting up again and looking through the pack he had been carrying, "I still have a few provisions...one of them a small bottle of sake. Renji's doing, I suppose."_

_"Heh, that could take the edge off so I can sleep," Ichigo agreed._

_He watched quietly as Byakuya poured a measure of the sake into a small cup, then handed it to him. Ichigo flinched as he swallowed it, then accepted another serving. His senses dulled slightly, and he made a sound of surprise at seeing Byakuya swallow a cup of the sake, himself._

_"You hurting too?" he laughed._

_"A bit," the noble admitted, putting the bottle away and settling down at Ichigo's side again, "Now, try to rest."_

_He did manage to doze off for a time, warmed by the sake, and the close press of Byakuya's warm body against his. When he woke again, Byakuya was still awake, leaning over him and healing a wound that had started to bleed again. He stared dazedly up at the beautiful man, his restraint giving way at the sight of that lovely, pale face and the comforting touch of his hands and healing power._

_"B-byakuya..." he moaned, capturing his face and bringing it down to meet his._

_The noble tensed for a moment as Ichigo's lips met his, and he looked as though he wanted to object, but, injured himself, and more than a little undone by his own injuries, lack of sleep, and even the small amount of sake he'd had, he relaxed into the kiss and let his body rest gently on top of Ichigo's. They kissed several times more, then Byakuya tried to pull away again._

_"H-hey," Ichigo objected, "Where are you going? Don't leave me, okay?"_

_"I'm not leaving you, but I..."_

_He inhaled in surprise as Ichigo turned suddenly and gained the upper position._

_"If you keep trying to get up, I guess I'll have to just hold you down," Ichigo chuckled, gently trapping him._

_"Ichigo, I..."_

_He was stopped with another knee-weakening kiss, then felt Ichigo's hands fumbling at their torn clothing._

_"W-wait!" he objected, "If you...!"_

_He was silenced again as the last barrier between them disappeared, and he felt Ichigo's hot, aroused member touch his bare thigh._

_"Ichigo...!"_

_"Shh," the shinigami substitute hissed softly, stifling his objections with a flurry of kisses._

_And before the exhausted, and somewhat inebriated noble knew what was happening, Ichigo positioned himself at Byakuya's entrance and slowly brought the two of them together._

_"Ichigo!" Byakuya gasped, reeling at the hard, gripping feeling of being taken, "Ichigo, you can't...or...I am going to...!"_

_His words disappeared as they began to move together, their hazy eyes locked, and their fingers laced together. Ichigo's hungry mouth latched on to Byakuya's, his tongue invading the noble's mouth and exploring the soft, sweet depths as their sudden coupling continued. Their steady movements grew faster and more heated, then roughened as they approached climax. Ichigo heard Byakuya give a small, surprised gasp, then felt his body tense sharply and shudder in release. The tightness around him sent him spinning into orgasm, and he loosed himself inside the noble's quaking body._

_They fell still, then, panting and clinging tightly to each other, falling into a warm barrage of finishing kisses, then drifting off towards sleep._

_"S-sorry," Ichigo managed sleepily, "I couldn't help it. I...I really like you, Byakuya. I..."_

_"I feel the same," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes, "Now, please rest. Rescue should come soon."_

Ichigo sighed sadly, remembering waking some time later to the arrival of the rescue team, only to find that the noble was nowhere to be found.

 _I never could understand what happened_ , he mused, shaking his head, _He just disappeared without a trace. No one ever saw him again. And some of them didn't even believe he'd ever been with me. He was gone, and so were the haori and the things he'd been carrying. I don't know anymore. Maybe I did dream it all. I was badly hurt. But, I'd been healed, so..._

"This is it. This is the area," Renji said, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

The four flash stepped out of the garganta and down onto the dark sands of Hueco Mundo, their weapons held ready as they scanned the area carefully.

"We'll need to cover a lot of ground here, to be sure," Tetsuya said, looking around.

"I'll go this way with Tetsuya, and Ichigo, you and Rukia can go that way," Renji suggested.

Ichigo nodded.

"We'll check in back here in two hours," he told the others, "If we haven't found him by then...erm...found anything by then, we can figure out what to do after."

Ichigo and Rukia watched for a moment as Renji and Tetsuya flash stepped away together, then started down their own path.

"How is Tetsuya doing, keeping all of your wacky elders under control?" Ichigo asked, trying not to think about why they were there, "I heard they pitched a fit when he told them he was seeing Renji."

"They weren't exactly pleased," Rukia chuckled, "But they came around. Tetsuya is the only one strong enough to lead them, and they know it. And with both Renji and him being so powerful and so much in love, I don't think they'll have to wait too long after the wedding for there to be heirs."

"Huh?" Ichigo mused, frowning, "Did you say...heirs?"

Rukia blinked in surprise.

"You mean they haven't told you that yet?" she queried, "I would have thought that, as the Shiba heir, you would know already that male nobles can impregnate one another.

"Eh...Dad and I don't really talk about sex, you know? He didn't tell me that."

_Oh my kami!_

_Does that mean...?_

_Was that what Byakuya was trying to tell me?_

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked, yanking him out of his reverie, "Come on. We need to look for Nii-sama. We need to find him."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, scratching the back of his neck and forcing his scattered emotions down.

They came to a small divide, one path leading upward, over a tall sand dune, and the other leading down into a rocky ravine.

"We'll have to separate here," Rukia said softly, "I'll go up that way and you look in the ravine."

Ichigo nodded and turned towards the ravine, his mind still trying to escape back into the past. He picked his way carefully through the rocks, then moved through a winding pass that opened up several minutes later into a barren-looking valley. He stepped out of the pass and froze as his eye fell on a collapsed form, lying in the sand, a few feet ahead of him.

On guard for traps, he scanned the area with his eyes, then moved forward cautiously, his hand on the hilt of his sword. But the area remained silent and still as he approached the person, then knelt at his side.

The sight of raven black hair pulled back into a long ponytail made his heart quicken, and he abandoned caution and gently turned the person over. His eyes widened as he studied the thin, pale face and torn and bloodied clothes. But even though the man seemed too thin, and his reiatsu too weak, he knew who he was looking at, and he pulled the man close, closing his eyes and fighting tears.

"Byakuya!" he managed softly, "Thank kami! But...where the hell have you been!"

The noble remained unconscious, even as Ichigo lifted him and raced back in the direction he had come from. Ichigo held onto him tightly, loathe to let them be separated again.

"It's going to be fine. You'll be okay," he promised, "I'm taking you home."


End file.
